The King's Wife
by x-Silly-Caitlin-x
Summary: When Queen Tanya is unable to produce an heir King Edward is left resorting to a plan unheard of before: Bigamy. The result is Isabella Swan being dragged into the life of the court, and the bed of the King. Set in Tudor times. OOC/AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of x-Silly-Caitlin-x. x-Silly-Caitlin-x is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: When Queen Tanya is unable to produce an heir King Edward is left resorting to a plan unheard of before: Bigamy. The result is Isabella Swan being dragged into the life of the court, and the bed of the King.

Rating: M for violence and adult situations.

Author Note: So I'm back; if you have no idea who I am (as is likely) then I'm Caitlin and to you this is my first FF. To those of you who have an inkling of who I am this is my fourth FF. The first three have been deleted and for the foreseeable future will not be reposted. I'm currently on a gap year so posts should be relatively frequent (at least one per week). And now, the first chapter...

* * *

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

The day was warm and the May sun shone down on me as I rode my mount through the fields that surrounded the palace. Hunting had been most entertaining today and I was glad for the exercise as I had spent the previous day caged inside the palace dealing with the problems of the realm. Jasper, Emmett and I had been able to gain many deer this day, the local population abundant and thriving. There was nowhere quite like Coln Palace for hunting. Now my step brother and closest friend planned on racing me back to the courtyard, though their efforts were futile since Dragon, my steed, was no doubt the fastest of the three horses.

As anticipated it was I who reached the courtyard first and I quickly dismounted before passing my horse off to a servant. Many more servants milled around, offering food and drink as well being on hand for any other demand I might make.

"One of these days I will beat you brother, and when I do I expect to receive a medal for my triumph!" Emmett said as he approached me, he and Jasper having returned and also had their horses removed from their care.

"Your Highness?" I turned to find my secretary, Newton, standing at the edge of the courtyard. As I approached to see what the little brown-noser wanted he hurriedly bowed.

"Yes Newton?" Michael Newton was from a relatively well off family and had been my secretary since I ascended the throne aged sixteen, that was seven years ago now. He was a very strange man, twenty-six and unmarried. This drew a rather large amount of attention at court, however at least he was never distracted from his duties by a family.

"Your Grace, it is my regret to inform you that the Queen miscarried hours ago. The child has been identified as a girl, your Grace, and the Queen resides in her Chamber recovering from her ordeal." He whispered to me on my approach.

My good mood from the day quickly evaporated and I was left feeling nothing but sorrow and rage. Tanya had been pregnant with my child for several moons now and I had hoped...But apparently my hopes had been in vain.

It was by no means the first child lost but still the sorrow was like a punch to the face. Tanya had only once carried a child, another female, to term and that child had died mid-birth. It had been a sickly thing, torn and broken when presented to the world. All other children Tanya had lost however were normally lost earlier so I had fooled myself into thinking I may finally be blessed with a child, an heir. Apparently not, Tanya had failed me once again and I grew weary of such disappointment. I would once again be expected, and it would be necessary, to bed her. Tanya was not unpleasant to bed; even after childbirth she was still reasonably pleasurable. It was her expectations that annoyed me, she frequently expected me to pleasure her, an act which I had not performed in many moons as she had done nothing to warrant such a kind allowance on my part.

"Well then Newton, I would like you to assemble the necessary people, it is time to seek other avenues is it not?" I referred to a suggestion made prior to Tanya's most resent failure and although dismissed with the news of her pregnancy I was aware that the idea was still being safeguarded and nurtured.

"Anything wrong brother?" Emmett asked. He was my Father's second wife's son from a previous marriage. Esme had been widowed at the tender age of eighteen but left with a large fortune to sustain herself and her son. Emmett was only a year old at the time and I was only a few months. My own mother, Elizabeth, had died in childbirth along with her son from a subsequent pregnancy two years later and Esme and Carlisle were married swiftly thereafter. It was an odd marriage, Esme was inferior but royals marrying below themselves were not uncommon. What was uncommon though was the fact that the marriage was for love, a very rare occurrence. I used to think I knew love, when I first met Tanya, whom I did love greatly. Since then, however, I have read a great deal and seen my Father and Esme together basking in their love. Now I find myself unsure, I may have love but I wonder if I have ever truly been _in_ love. That and any love I have for Tanya seems to be eroding itself as she fails me yet again. After all if she truly loved me she would not fail me so.

"Aye Emmett, I think much is wrong."

**B&E**

I and the most private, trusted members of the Privy Council found ourselves in the inner sanctum of my many private chambers, seated around a fine wooden table, with myself as the head obviously.

"My Grace, I know you are aware of the outlines of the strategy but if you were to allow me to divulge into greater detail not only for yourself but also for the benefit of the uninformed…"

"Yes, speak now Jenks." Jenks was an elderly and trusted member of the council and was most strategic, always able to find a way to achieve my desires without angering others. Well, that wasn't quite true, others were often angered but there was nothing they could do about it. All the plans suggested by Jenks were legal, just skewed somewhat.

"It's a simple plan, your Grace remarries. This second marriage would of course be bigamy and would not be recognised by God or officially the Pope but this is not an insurmountable obstacle. It just has to be handled delicately. Her Majesty the Queen would remain, in the eyes of the people and the Lord, your rightful wife and the new wife would of course not be. However any children she bears would not bear the name bastard. Your Grace, with our guidance if you desire it, would pick a woman and marry her. Any children born would of course be raised as an heir by yourself and the Queen. In fact as your wife, with the children being yours the Queen would technically also have a maternal claim on them."

The plan was good I'll give him that. Like many of Jenks' plans it would upset many however its legality would be unquestionable so nought could come of such upset.

"Your Grace, if I may?" I nodded to Crowley "The Queen is only three years your senior, perhaps in time she may successfully bear you a child. It may be an idea to wait before continuing with this plan."

"We have been wed for a near seven years and she has yet to produce a child that can survive even a day outside her womb. It is now obvious, with her most recent failure, that the earth of her womb is unable to nurture the seed of a man. Therefore I must seek out a woman who can. Now, Jenks you said that officially the Pope could not recognise the second wife. Is there a possibility of unofficially?"

"Yes your Grace. Rome fears that England shall become protestant, whilst bigamy is a sin to his catholic holiness you are not requesting divorce or even an annulment. Whilst he could not support your actions he could justify them and offer papal pardon in the form of a legal sanction of the second marriage. We could send the request, detailing clearly our aims and in the mean time search for a bride."

"Any thoughts my friends?" I said to Emmett and Jasper who had been silent throughout the meeting so far. They were previously aware of _a_ plan, but not the details. Although as a King I could demand it, as a friend and brother I desperately needed their approval and assistance.

Jasper rubbed his chin thoughtfully, perhaps contemplating whether or not to stand by me? If that were the case I would be most grieved to lose his friendship.

"The girl would have to be of nobility, perhaps a member of the court. I think that would be the best place to look. She ought to be a virgin, and obviously unmarried. The Pope will without a doubt grant you the sanction but you must make it as easy a decision as possible." I breathed a sigh of relief, Jasper had merely been thinking of how to undertake my plan.

"We will need the help of the women." Emmett said, shocking me. Why would we men need the help of women?

"Rumours are most easily spread through women, brother; the Queen is in charge of her ladies and may be able to suggest one. In fact she may want to if the child is going to be rightfully hers. That and our dear sister Lady Whitlock is perceptive of the entire goings on of court. If a woman is unsuitable, she will know and of course my own wife will be more than able to offer assistance in that matter as well."

Emmett was right; Tanya must be made involved with the process. She is a jealous creature, despite the fact that excluding my first sexual experience she is the only woman whom I have any carnal knowledge of. She is also rather dim, so will easily believe that any children born will be hers. Obviously she will have maternal rights over such offspring but in matters of flesh it will always be the second wife who is the true mother. Tanya will not see it as such though; she will think that because the child is legally hers, it will be in body as well. This will work very well in my favour.

"Alright gentlemen, Jenks compose a letter to the Pope and have Newton arrange for its delivery. I will speak to my wife and gain her assistance. Once that is dealt with we will start searching for a suitable partner. She should be young, a virgin, unmarried, of noble family, healthy and relatively intelligent." No one wants an oaf for a son.

The Council nodded their understanding and approval and I stood to leave, with Jasper and Emmett following me. I would need their friendship in this endeavour; it was no secret in court that I was desperate for an heir.

What was not as well known however was the depth of my desperation. It was more than worry about producing an heir for England. I was three and twenty years old and I wanted a child, I wanted to become a father.

**B&E**

I walked with purpose into Tanya's chambers, walking through the rooms to find her in bed. Her beautiful strawberry blonde hair was tied behind her head and she wore nought but her cotton night gown. Her face was tear-streaked and she noticeably trembled upon my entry, I think due to a combination of fear of my reaction to her failure and loss of our child.

"My Lord." She whispered quietly, looking only at her interlocked hands.

"Tanya, in the light of our recent loss a plan of action has been thought of by myself and the Privy Council and is set to be carried out."

"Oh?" her responding whisper was even quieter than before and sounded more like a whimper than anything else. So I told her of the plan, particularly emphasising her maternal rights over the child.

"So the child would be mine, although bore from this second woman's womb?" She asked, she had seemed relived on hearing the plan and was very agreeable to it. It was no secret, although she thought it was, that she feared for her position in light of her inability to do her wifely duties. A Queen above all was an example of what a wife should be and Tanya had failed me, and therefore the whole country.

"Aye."

"And this woman would be no threat to my position?"

Again with her, only slightly, irrational fear "Not in the slightest, she would be unrecognisable as holding any power."

Tanya nodded, seemingly happy, until suddenly her brow creased "And how often will you bed her?"

Now it was her jealousy that was surfacing "Frequently until she becomes with child. I would only ever bed her when we're in want of a child." This statement seemed to calm her and she nodded, to herself I think.

"Then I'll start considering my ladies."

I nodded to her and bent to kiss her cheek chastely.

"I thought you'd be more mad" she whispered quietly once my lips left her face.

_I am._ "I could never be mad at you, now please get some rest as I'm sure this ordeal has been hard on you."

**B&E**

I sat atop my throne, intensely watching all the ladies of court.

"What about her?" Emmett said pointing to a young black haired girl with slender shoulders and a slighter figure.

"Not enough body, I want a girl with broad hips." That and she looked too much like Alice.

"What about her?" Jasper suggested, he pointed to a fair haired girl who had a soft figure. Her body was excessively womanly and beautiful, perfect for carrying children.

My sister Alice approached, curtsied to me and then turned to Jasper "My Lord" she said to him as he approached her and chastely kissed her cheek. "My love" she whispered into his ear when he was close enough. I pretended not to see their exchange, mindful that she was my sister and truth be told also slightly jealous. Alice and Jasper had been wed for four months and although not pregnant yet Alice was insistent that they would have children, but only once I did. Before today I would have told her not to hold her breath.

"Who are you looking at?" She enquired, standing besides Jasper, her hand touching his although not linked. She followed our gazes to the female who had caught our attention and frowned.

"She is very womanly." I said, in defence of my consideration of this girl.

"Yes, I suppose she is. If you want confirmation however all you need do is ask Lord Gray."

"Has he had her?"

"Brother, he still has her."

I frowned, so many ladies of the court were considered pure and it was only now that I was wondering how many really were.

It was then that a particular girl caught my eye. She was young and I had never seen her before in my life. She had pale skin, almost alabaster but a healthy blush seemed to be permanently stained upon those cheeks that sat high above her cheekbones. Her eyes were wide, doe like even, and the deepest brown I had ever seen. Her lashes were thick and black and made her eyes look even deeper. Her features were prominent but soft and feminine, her mouth pink and full, her top lip a little too full to match the bottom. Her hair was worn down with only a pearled band stopping her hair from covering her beautiful face. Oh and what hair she had, thick long dark auburn waves cascading down to her waist, shining in the light. The dress she wore revealed much of her neck and shoulders, as well as the tops of her breasts, pushed flat and up by her gown. Her ivory skin was sinful to watch, one yearned to see if it was as soft as it appeared. Her gown was a light blue and made of unquestionably fine material and showcased her slender figure to its greatest advantage. It was hard to see because of her dress but it also seemed like she may have broad hips, smaller than many because of her slender shape but still slightly wider than her ribcage giving her a gentle pear shape.

"Who is that?"

Alice quickly spotted who it was that I was admiring so intently and smiled "That is Isabella Swan; she has spent the last six years as a member of the French court, sent there by her mother and only returned last week. Apparently her parents want her to be unequalled in all the necessities of womanhood. She's literate in three languages, excluding the language of our Lord, and the dowager Queen was said to be very impressed with her many feminine talents, but most amused by her wit."

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen, and very youthful for it do you not think?"

"Indeed." She looked youthful; however her skin was flawless unlike the typical ladies of a younger age. She seemed spirited and, despite her slight frame, strong.

It was Crowley's turn to attempt to partake in the conversation "Your Grace, surely she is too old. She is the same age as the Queen at your time of marriage and that can be no benefit. What about Mistress Stanley, she is but fifteen and therefore far more likely to bear a child well."

"Nonsense, this Swan girl seems well enough. Alice, why do her parents extend so much attention to the education of one daughter?" I asked, hoping that Alice's unequalled knowledge of everyone at court was able to offer me an answer here.

"She is their only child, Renée Swan is said to have a disfigured womb following the birth of her son, Seth, who died after falling from his horse at the age of five. Isabella is therefore the only heir, to some rather extensive property I might add."

I thought on that, I would not want to wed someone who was a risk for disfigurement however I saw much in her beauty. Her looks were highly unusual and I thought they would mix well with my own for attractive children. I smiled to myself, involving Alice had been a wise decision, she knew everybody's business.

"Her mother is called Renée, a French name to be sure, yet hers is Italian?" Jasper questioned in confusion.

"Her mother is French, hence her being sent to the French court for education. However Charles Swan's mother is an Italian Countess. Rumour has it that the countess is richer than the Italian King and that Isabella is her favourite grandchild. Apparently she takes a portrait of Isabella with her wherever she goes."

That explained her unusual combination of looks, her dark hair and eyes matched with the pale skin. She seemed like a fine choice, beautiful, young, intelligent and apparently riddled with assets. She would surely come with a fine dowry.

"I think then, that it will be Mistress Swan that I shall choose." Let the courting begin.

* * *

So the first chapter is up, just a few things to mention:

This story disregards all historical accuracies. Basically swap the Tudor lineage for the Cullens (with Edward's reign paralleling Henry VIII's year wise). This also includes the fact there is a King of Italy at this time, therefore Spain does not control Italy in this story.

Any outfits are pictured on the story's blog:

http:/the-kings-wife(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Now please review! Despite not saying otherwise all FF authors love reviews as (unlike the real owners of the original stories) we don't get paid! So reviews are our payment.

I'm not just begging (yes, I will go there) for you to review my chapters but all the chapters and one-shots you read.

How long did it take you to read this chapter? How much longer will it take you to review? Just think of how long authors spend on their stories, how long betas spend editing and show your appreciation by reviewing!

I've even prepared some cut-and-past reviews (idea courtesy of tumblin' di) so you have no excuse not to!

_I have only one word for you: edit._

_Why haven't we had any peen yet?_

_You're genius, pure genius._

_Can you recommend any __good__ stories?_

_Do you want fries with your burger?_

_I like the story, but I'm really getting a bit ticked off at the lack of 'M' substance. Come on!_

_Someone told me this was a BDSM story. What chapter is that on?_

_You live in one of those states where marijuana is legal, don't you?_

_Your story is so sweet; I'm going to let my 10 year old daughter read it. (__Uh, you might not want to do that.)_

_Will Jacob ever be in this story?_

Thanks for taking the time to read my story (so far), Caitlin xx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of x-Silly-Caitlin-x. x-Silly-Caitlin-x is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: When Queen Tanya is unable to produce an heir King Edward is left resorting to a plan unheard of before: Bigamy. The result is Isabella Swan being dragged into the life of the court, and the bed of the King.

Rating: M for violence and adult situations.

Author Note: So chapter two; some people asked and updates will be at least once a week. I was overwhelmed by the response to this FF, so thank you very much! It's great to hear so many people like it.

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan

I walked around the room slowly, being stopped occasionally by the odd courtier who knew my parents. The typical pleasantries were exchanged, comments on how grown up I was now as well as light interrogations about the state of the French court. Repeating these conversations soon grew weary though and I had half a mind to exclaim that of course I was grown up now, I hadn't been on English soil in six years! In truth I had missed England. At the age of thirteen I had been delighted at being sent to France to become a lady in waiting for the Queen Dowager, a very big responsibility considering my young age.

My mother was French and her frequent stories of life in France had me enchanted from a young age, therefore the opportunity to live there was one I grasped firmly. My mother's connections ensured that my time was spent within the company of the Queen Dowager which resulted in six years worth of knowledge about being a lady and all that society expects. Together with the other ladies, all of whom were the daughters of the French nobility, I learnt to dance, sew, speak and breathe like a French woman, that is with a quiet passion. The only thing I didn't manage to learn was the manipulation used on a frequent basis by my Lady. The way she managed to control her son the king was something astounding, although her frequent forays into politics left me quite astute and diplomatic where the subject was concerned.

The court was as promiscuous as the stories described; the Dauphin in particular was most licentious; no doubt helped by the extreme number of wanton women the court held. In fact it was far easier to spot a woman without her virtue than one with hers still intact. This is where I became distinguished; I was in no way going to allow myself to become a whorish French courtier. Six years in France or not, I am English and am going to uphold the standards my father would expect.

In the end I left France with a lighter heart than expected, eagerly anticipating once again being surrounded by the green English pastures of my Father's estate. My time away had been well spent, I returned an educated, shrewd woman compared to the naive girl I had been but still I had missed England while away. I suppose in some ways I could be considered a mongrel, with a French mother and a Father of English and Italian blood but England was the country I identified most with, it was my home.

Unfortunately my plans to ride through the fields of my Father's estate never came to fruition and upon reaching Portsmouth I was immediately taken to the English court. Apparently whilst away my parents had seen fit to rejoin the court since their absence whilst I was a child and I must too toe the line. I had been a French courtier, now I must be an English one.

"Mistress Swan, how good it is to see you again!" a young girl with brunette hair said, coming up to me with an air of confidence I'd never seen before in a girl so young. She was of small stature with a small upturned nose and pale complexion. I soon recognised her to be Jessica Stanley, a girl four years my junior who I had never really identified with.

"It's good to see you also Mistress Stanley, I trust you are well?" This unfortunately led the girl into a tirade, detailing it seems every event that had taken place in her life in the last six years. "And you, spending six years in France! Perhaps too long, you sound as if you became native whilst there!" She laughed obviously pleased with what I assume was a jibe against my character.

There was some truth in her words though; whilst always able to speak French I became quite fluent whilst there. Ironically enough my Italian also improved, I often spoke to the Italian ambassador at the French court although I'll admit that it took me two years to realise he was reporting to my Grandmother about me. The power my Grandmother held in Italy was so great I was sometimes surprised she didn't have the King in a bridle. Her second marriage had been beneath her to the English ambassador at the Italian court, my grandfather, but by that time her social standing was so strong it seemed nothing could damage it. I had last seen her a year ago where she once again insisted on having my portrait taken. She preferred me to my Father saying that her blood must have skipped him and gone into me because 'she could see Italy in my veins'.

"Yes well I have spent the last six years speaking French," I said as I finally replied to Jessica "But I'm sure I shall re-master the English vocals in no time."

Deciding that the little I'd had of Jessica had been enough I quickly curtsied and walked away, deciding instead to admire the splendour of the room. The current English fashions where greatly different from the French though I did observe that the French hood was far favoured to the traditional gable hood.

"Mistress Swan" I heard a deep voice say from behind me only to come face to face with the King of England.

"Your majesty" I said quickly as I curtsied, though I wondered why the King was approaching me.

"I heard that you've just arrived back from the French court, how is King James?" he asked me, though there seemed to be an air of disinterest surrounding him.

"He appeared well enough when I last saw him Majesty," I replied.

A lull in conversations seemed to follow my reply, I had no idea what to say to the King and it seemed that he had no thoughts as to what to say to me either. Once again I pondered the implications of his coming over to speak to me.

Finally he spoke and what he said made my heart skip a beat "I'm going out riding tomorrow, I hope you will find the time to join me. I will send a servant to you an hour beforehand so you have time to prepare." With this he nodded towards me once before turning on his heel and walking away from me and I was left standing there, stunned.

**B&E**

"He invited you riding?" My mother exclaimed once I had told her the news.

"Yes, it was a most strange occurrence. I was under the impression that before today he knew nothing of me." Though my parents were nobles I had been away for some time and prior to that I had been an inconsequential young girl. The King must only have heard of me today and to abruptly demand, for that is what his invite really was, I ride with him was most suspect.

"Perhaps he wants you for a mistress? If he propositions you what will your reply be?" My father asked from his chair by the fire. His interest in the conversation seemed minimal which was not unusual; my father was not one for talk.

"I denied the Dauphin and will deny him of course, I am nobody's whore." I replied, my mind resolute. I would be a virgin when I wed even if I had to walk on hot coals to be so.

"Well done my sweet you have remembered what I always told you. _It may bring you all the riches in the world but there is no honour in being a man's mistress. Honour is reserved for wives._"

I nodded in response to my Mother's statement. The whole idea of riding with the King terrified me. I was no stranger to male attention; I was well breed and read as well as supposedly being a reputed beauty. With my dark eyes and hair but cream complexion I was considered quite the exotic beauty. The dauphin had always said that I was no English rose but a beautiful wildflower. Yes, I was accustomed to the advances of men but I had never been approached by a man this powerful before. Refusing a King was possibly going to take more diplomacy than I possessed.

"I'm tired," I announced to the room "I think I shall go to bed, have Giselle come to my chambers to assist me." With that I turned from the room, knowing full well that sleep would avoid me tonight.

**B&E**

The calming strokes of the brush aided in relaxing me, almost lulling me to sleep. I was exhausted after a night of tossing and turning and was in no mood to rise but had been forced awake to be washed thoroughly. I may not become his mistress but a good appearance was still an imperative in front of the King.

After having my hair washed and dried it was now down to Giselle to brush it as well as secure it so that it would not obstruct my view whilst riding.

It was a warm and sunny day, perfect for riding and despite not thrilled by my prospective company I was looking forward to being seated upon Blanche's back once more.

Once the front strands of my hair had been secured behind my head, leaving the rest down, I was dressed into appropriate riding attire. Unsure of what this ride would consist of I chose the lesser constricting of my dresses. It was very simple, and in no way demonstrative of my wealth but I deemed such a display unnecessary. If the King wanted to know my wealth he would by now, besides compared to his own mine was a pittance.

"Mistress, the King has arrived" Anna, our housemaid, announced before leaving as quickly as she had come. Apparently the presence of the King had her in quite the state.

"Here goes nothing," I said to Giselle who had stepped away from me before leaving my room and heading for the courtyard where I knew Blanche would already be saddled. The King's messenger had come easily an hour ago and had stayed; occupying the study with my father which I'm sure displeased him greatly.

On arrival the King was the first person I saw, mounted upon a bay stallion. He looked truly beautiful in the morning light with his emerald green eyes and copper hair. If anyone could be a living representative of the Greek masters it was the King.

"Good morning Mistress Swan," he spoke to me "are you to have an accompaniment? This horse has been saddled and I can see no reason for it to be so."

He sounded quizzical and made me so, "That is my ride your Highness. You invited me riding did you not?" I asked, unsure of how I was to ride without a horse.

"You plan on riding alone? I do not know one woman who does such a thing." He replied, his confusion gone and seemingly replaced with annoyance. I admit this perturbed me, that he had expected me to ride behind him on his horse was a startlingly intimate idea, especially considering I had only been in his presence for a brief moment before this time.

Pushing away my discontent I quickly gestured to the stable hand who gave me a leg up onto Blanche. Ordinarily I was given strange glances for riding astride rather than side saddle but since the King was not even aware women could ride I doubt he would notice.

"Your mare is very fine," he commented "have you had her long?"

"Yes," I replied "she's has been in my possession for three years. She was a birthday present."

"From your parents whilst you were away." He stated.

"No your Majesty, Blanche was a gift from the Dauphin." I corrected his assumption; my parents rarely gave me such gifts. Typically I was given jewellery and other finery. For all his faults the Dauphin had at least given me a gift I truly appreciated.

"The Dauphin gave you a birthday present? Were the two of you close?" he said, seemingly disturbed by the idea.

"Not particularly, I spent most of my time with his Grandmother. However the numerous parties meant we interacted quite frequently. The Dauphin, if you'll pardon my saying so, is very fond of gifting the young ladies of the court." I said, what I left out was that he only gifted those he had not bedded, or those he intended to bed again.

We were walking by now and the conversation began to lull. Whilst uncomfortable it was not surprising, we had little known in common.

"Why is your mare named Blanche? I was to understand that that meant 'white' in French. Your mare is not white." It seemed the king was intent on keeping our conversation lively.

Blanche was in fact dapple gray in colour. "She was white when I was gifted her. Apparently as a foal she was brown before becoming white as a filly. She was white when first saw her so I named her Blanche; however she became darker in colour as she matured." I explained.

The King merely nodded in acknowledgement before gesturing that we pick up the pass to a trot. Once we were trotting it was not long before he were cantering through the fields surrounding the palace, both of us apparently deciding that going faster freed us from the necessity of speech.

Riding through the fields and the countryside was overwhelming pleasant, and I was reluctant to admit that they were even more beautiful than the ones I had been hoping to ride through at home.

The lack of speech due to our riding made the King's company far more comfortable and pleasing, with both of us free to our own thoughts.

After we had been riding for awhile the King announced that we had better begin our return and we swiftly turned in the direction we came from, though this time at a walk.

"Do you ride often?" The king asked, unfortunately choosing to restart our stilted conversations. I knew our conversations would perhaps flow better if I contributed more, perhaps making observations or asking the King questions. However I knew not what I was able to ask and any observations I made in my head seemed too foolish to say aloud. I highly doubted the King would show an interest in my thought that Blanche seemed very comfortable riding so close to the King's stallion. She was a very spirited mare and rarely tolerated the presence of other horses, she was much more one for human contact. Only when turned out to graze, and there was no alternative to horse companionship, did she seem interested in making friends.

"I ride very regularly; the Dowager Queen was kind enough to grant me time to ride once a day. This was very fortunate as it does not take much to make Blanche restless."

"This I understand, my horse Knight is much the same. But do you not ever consider getting a gentler animal? Do you not think a spirited horse is dangerous for you to be atop so often?" He asked, seemingly interested and not thinking of something else for the first time today. Whenever I spoke to him it was always as if he was contemplating an ulterior motive in the back of his mind.

"I do not think her dangerous, she misbehaves sometimes but it is never excessive and beyond my control." I replied.

For the rest of the ride back we kept our topic of conversation superficial, discussing horses and riding sports only. I mentioned my frequent presence during the hunting trips in France and he invited me to join all subsequent hunts he held.

Our return was announced by the sound of our horse feet upon the stones of the courtyard. Servants quickly scurried around, some ready with goblets to offer the King and myself a drink. It all seemed very odd in my mind, almost as if we were a couple.

I was helped to dismount Blanche and she was quickly whisked away to be cared for. Typically I did such things myself but I knew it could be the epitome of rudeness if I left the King's presence before he dismissed me.

"I had a wonderful ride with you today Mistress Swan. I plan on calling on you again for your company very soon. But until then I have a gift for you, a reminder of the day if you will." With this he snapped his fingers and a servant holding an ornate box ran forward and presented it to his Majesty, bowing as he did so. "I hope you like it, and that it reminds you of me" he said flirtatiously and making my heart skip a beat, whether in alarm or delight I do not know.

I was handed the box and decided to open it based on the King's expression of expectation. Inside lined on a dark blue velvet case was the most astonishing piece of jewellery I had ever seen. It held emeralds the colour of his eyes, the largest in the middle and a large teardrop pearl hung from it. Despite my feelings on such a gift I knew that just looking at it would indeed remind me of him, the emeralds so similar to his eyes were to greater reminder to ignore.

Such a gift was shocking to receive at all but to receive it after one simple ride was overwhelming. Everything in my body insisted I decline such a gift but I knew to do so would be very rude. The King of England had chosen to give me a gift and I would graciously accept it.

"Thank you your Majesty, you are too generous." I said, curtseying to him.

"I'm glad you like it," he said before reaching for my hand and laying a kiss across my knuckles. "Good day Miss Swan, I will see you at dinner." With that he left and I was dismissed, once again left standing in shock.

**B&E**

My parents it seems had been waiting for my return and grilled me for every piece of information from this morning. Once I had told them all they were left in a state of disbelief, quite concurrent with my own thoughts.

"He gave you this necklace," my mother said gesturing to the magnificent piece of jewellery "and never once mentioned bedding you or becoming his mistress?"

"No mother, he never mentioned anything of the sort. Our topics of conversation were quite mundane as I said."

"Then I wonder what he wants with you." She pondered.

_I have no idea Mother, no idea at all. I'm not sure I even want to find out._

* * *

I have Monday off so the next update should be then (feel free to hold me to that!).

Any outfits are pictured on the story's blog:

http:/the-kings-wife(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Now please review! Despite not saying otherwise all FF authors love reviews as (unlike the real owners of the original stories) we don't get paid! So reviews are our payment.

I'm not just begging (yes, I will go there) for you to review my chapters but all the chapters and one-shots you read.

How long did it take you to read this chapter? How much longer will it take you to review? Just think of how long authors spend on their stories, how long betas spend editing and show your appreciation by reviewing!

I've even prepared some cut-and-past reviews (idea courtesy of tumblin' di) so you have no excuse not to!

_I have only one word for you: edit._

_Why haven't we had any peen yet?_

_You're genius, pure genius._

_Can you recommend any __good__ stories?_

_Do you want fries with your burger?_

_I like the story, but I'm really getting a bit ticked off at the lack of 'M' substance. Come on!_

_Someone told me this was a BDSM story. What chapter is that on?_

_You live in one of those states where marijuana is legal, don't you?_

_Your story is so sweet; I'm going to let my 10 year old daughter read it. (__Uh, you might not want to do that.)_

_Will Jacob ever be in this story?_

Thanks for taking the time to read my story (so far), Caitlin xx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of x-Silly-Caitlin-x. x-Silly-Caitlin-x is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: When Queen Tanya is unable to produce an heir King Edward is left resorting to a plan unheard of before: Bigamy. The result is Isabella Swan being dragged into the life of the court, and the bed of the King.

Rating: M for violence and adult situations.

Author Note: Sorry for the late update but my internet failed. Apparently BT was experiencing some problems. Luckily for you although it wasn't meant to come back on till noon tomorrow it seemed to miraculously fix itself.

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan

The past two months at court had been strange. The king had continued, for lack of a better word, to _court _me although thankfully he had not given me any more extravagant gifts. He did continue to gift give though, whether it was fabric for dresses or books since he picked up my penchant for reading.

There were regular rides, hunts and walks with the King and sometimes I just sat in his and the Queen's presence. These were the most awkward of all our meetings, the King and Queen rarely talked to each other in my company and I had no idea what to say to either of them.

The only fortunate thing in all of this was that there were no rumours of my being the King's mistress. I had no idea why the lack of rumours, I knew exactly what our 'relationship' looked like. He took more notice of me than any other courtier and we frequently spent time in each other's company. How could people not assume he was bedding me? It troubled me but there was little I could do about it so I disregarded it. There were a lot of things troubling me lately. The King still held an air of disinterest when in my company, only occasionally seeming curious about something I said. I just didn't understand why a man who obviously held no passion for me would continually put us together. He obviously didn't want to bed me; he would have had the opportunity to proposition me a thousand times over if that were the case.

I thought all of this whilst riding through the woods with Blanche. I was thrilled because for once the King was not with me. It was a rare day nowadays when I was able to go out riding without his accompaniment. Blanche had been very lively today, the October cold was starting to draw in and the chill had increased her likelihood to buck. It was nothing I was not used to, she always did tend towards misbehaviour.

I was cantering along a shaded path when I noticed another horse coming in the opposite direction. Luckily the path was wide enough for the two of us to cross paths comfortably so I disregarded any worry I might have held and continued to check Blanche's pace as she was quite known for breaking into a gallop.

The other horse, a gorgeous chestnut stallion judging from the beast's size, came closer also going at a canter. It was unfortunately as he was passing that Blanche chose to buck, whether in joy at the run or anger at the cold I don't know. Either way the quick movement of my mare caused the stallion, now _clearly_ a stallion, to rear and unseat his rider before charging down the path which I had just come from.

I quickly pulled Blanche to a walk and turned around, heading over to the rider that was just now getting to his feet. "Sir, are you alright?" I asked as I looked down at the man. He was tall, very tall in fact, and had thick black hair cropped close to his head.

"Yes I'm fine," he said looking up at me and seeming lost for a moment. I wondered if he had hurt his head when he fell but he quickly shook his head before elaborating. "I've just got to go and find my horse; idiot thing is always doing that."

"He can't have gotten far," I said "This path leads directly to a field outside of the courtyard. Maybe someone will have seen and caught him?" I decided to leave out that although there were a limited number of places his horse could be, the path was very long and the field very large.

"Do you not have anyone with you sir?" I asked. I had not seen him at court so he could not be like me and just out for a ride, he had to be new to court.

"Well I have a carriage with me but it's quite a way behind me, it is probably better if I just continue my journey. On foot this time obviously." He said smiling at me.

I liked his smile, it was warm and it lit up his black eyes beautifully making them a dark brown.

"What about yourself? Do you not need an escort with a horse like that? Aren't people concerned she could throw you?" he said.

"No Blanche would never throw me, she just enjoys throwing others" I teased, smiling myself when he chuckled at my remark.

"I would offer to walk with you sir but as you can guess my mare is very spirited and needs her run."

"Well then continue your run; however I would like the name of the lady who made me fall from my horse."

"Well my mare's name is Blanche since it is in fact her fault. I suppose that I can have sympathy on your obviously addled brain though and tell you that my name is Isabella Swan." I said, enjoying teasing him greatly. He was one of those rare men who allowed utter strangers to cajole them and took it with humour as opposed to anger.

"Well Isabella Swan it is a delight to meet you. I'm Jacob Black; I hope to see you around court although hopefully next time you will not be trying to injure me." He grinned before bowing and then shooing me away.

I laughed at his nerve before saying "I would be careful sir, Blanche likes to kick and I would hate for you to harm yourself further" and turned around kicking Blanche straight into a canter as I did so. She did indeed kick as she struck off the ground and the last of Jacob Black I heard was his laughter as I rode away.

**B&E**

When I entered the room with my parents my eyes were instantly met by black ones and I smiled as he started to make his way over.

"I just thought I would introduce myself," he said towards my parents "I'm Lord Jacob Black. I only arrived at court this morning after being knocked from my horse by your lovely daughter." He said smirking by the end of his greeting.

"I did no such thing sir, perhaps if you were a better rider you would not have fallen." I bantered back, much to the bewilderment of my parents.

"I am Lord Charles Swan and this is my wife Renée. How is it that you know my daughter?" Father asked, looking curiously between myself and Lord Black.

"I passed your daughter on my way to court as she was riding out. Unfortunately her horse bucked as I passed, my horse reared and I fell. I maintain your daughter's involvement though."

"Well it is lovely to be acquainted with you sir," my mother said curtseying to Lord Black.

"I assure you such a compliment is mutual. Now I was wondering if I might prevail on Miss Swan to stand up with me, only I rather think she owes me."

"I will dance with you sir, but I insist however that before I do you admit that your fall was your own fault."

"Then it was entirely my fault, though perhaps since apparently your seat is so much better than mine you will be amiable to helping me to improve it."

I smiled at his attempt to further our time spent together, not at all opposed to such an idea. "Perhaps I could find the time, although maybe it would be best to focus on dancing first?"

"Lead the way then Miss Swan," he said before taking my hand and in fact leading the way himself.

He was very pleasant to dance with, although admittedly had less grace than the King. What I did notice however was that the King did not look pleased that Lord Black and myself were dancing together. So much so that he actually came over mid-dance and interrupted.

"Perchance Lord Black you should spend more of your time circulating the room and further familiarising yourself with the life of the court? I will in the mean time make sure that Miss Swan is suitably entertained."

Lord Black immediately obliged, bowing to his Majesty before presenting him my hand. As he walked away I noticed that he held a quizzical expression on his face, and I knew exactly how he felt. In the two months I had been a part of the court I had been to many of the dances and had danced with many men, and this was the first time that the King had taken an exception to it. I was indeed becoming quite the oddity at court, no matter in the least because I did not have an occupation whilst here. Most of the women in my position were one of the Queen's ladies in waiting or part of her social circle. I however was left to my own devises, and instead of being present at the Queen's gatherings I was actually invited as a guest. It seemed that it was not only the King who seemed under the impression I warranted different attentions than the other ladies.

"Mistress Swan," the King said as we begun to dance "I'm requesting your presence at the end of the evening. I thought that it might be pleasant to take a turn about the gardens. It is to that effect that I recommend you have a servant bring you a cloak as there is sure to be quite the chill in the air this evening."

I was not given the opportunity to reply as we were separated briefly for the next section of the dance and by the time we were reunited I just was not able to find the words. We spent the rest of the dance in silence and once it had ended his Majesty nodded his head towards me before stalking away and I silently laughed over the notion that I had not ever replied to his request. I supposed however that that was because an answer had not been needed as it was no request. I was very quickly learning that with King Edward nothing ever was.

Following my brief encounter with the King I returned to find my parents who looked particularly troubled.

"Well that whole spectacle isn't soon to be forgotten." My father mumbled quietly as I stood beside my mother.

"Yes well make sure to instruct a servant to fetch me a cloak, his majesty had requested I join him for a walk in the garden and suspects I will need one."

"Hmmm," Was my mother's initial reply but she did do as I had asked. Afterwards a layer of discomfort came over our familial unit before she tactfully chose to change the subject "Lord Black seemed very nice, and quite fond of you."

"He is nice, and whilst I wouldn't know about his _fondness_ I do admit to enjoying his company. He is a very refreshing gentleman."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," my mother murmured and I responded by glancing over my shoulder and seeing Lord Black approaching me.

The rest of the evening was spent in the company of my parents and Lord Black, as well as anyone else whom my parents wished to speak to. I was not asked to dance again, no doubt due to the King's interference.

Towards the end Lord Black turned his body towards mine and begun to speak to me in a quiet tone. The rest of our group was too involved in the conversation at present, a discussion about tennis, to notice us and even if they had they would not have been able to hear us over the din of the room at large.

"Miss Swan was that typical behaviour of the King with regards to your dance partners?" he asked, a crushed look upon his handsome face.

"Not at all sir, he previously has not concerned himself with who I dance with in the slightest." I replied truthfully, both curious and flattered at his apparent concern.

"So you are not his mistress?" He asked with a look of blossoming relief.

I shook my head in the negative and his face broke out into that warm smile I so enjoyed seeing. "Well good, it would upset me greatly if you were. You are far too precious a gem for such behaviour."  
That was the last we spoke of such things and conversation soon turned to more enjoyable aspects such as his intention to have me assist him in his ability to stay atop a horse.

"I assure you the remedy is quite simple sir, when your horse rears all you need do is lean forward and you will not become unseated."

"It sounds uncomplicated madam but I still think a more applied approach is required. I insist that such instruction must take place within the discipline; I see no other alternative but for you to ride out with me tomorrow afternoon. I imagine that three o'clock would be a wondrous time for such a lesson. What say you?"

"I say that if you want to ride with me all you need do is ask, though your methods whilst unnecessary are at least amusing. I also think that I would enjoy a ride at such a time tomorrow, I shall meet you in the courtyard."

Any further conversation was ended then as his Majesty stood from his throne and announced loudly to the room that the hour was no doubt late and that we would all be advised to retire for the night. Towards the end of his sentence he cast his eyes to mine and I understood that he was instructing me to stay where I was. Obviously our walk was soon to commence.

"And you are sure you are not his Mistress?" Lord Black whispered to me.

"I said I was not and I maintain that." I hissed, greatly angry at his questioning. My experiences with the King had been most confusing and none of this was going to be aided my Lord Black questioning me about it every few moments. It was obvious that he had an interest in me, one that was worryingly quick to develop but that did not entitle him to his apparent jealously. Whilst neither man had a claim on me I would bet that they both thought they did, and if it came down to wills between the two then Lord Black would have no choice but to concede to the King.

A servant quickly approached me and assisted me in donning a cloak and I watched as the King approached me. Once in front of me I bowed to him and his return was a swift nod of the head, his usual reply. His Majesty then looked up and sent a sharp glare to Lord Black who was wise enough to bow to him before retreating.

"I have asked Mistress Swan to walk with me; afterwards I will return her to you. It should not be too long a walk and I bid you a good night." He said, addressing my father.

"Of course your Majesty, I hope you have a pleasant walk." My father replied before bowing and taking my mother's hand into his own. I watch as my parents leave the great hall and head towards our rooms. I turn my head to the King's and he gestures that I take his arm. He then leads me outside and we walk for quite a while before he decides to speak. By this point we have reached the rose garden, something I understand is a passion of Lady Esme, and not of the present Queen Tanya. It was always very interesting deciding what to call her. She could not be called the Dowager Queen because her husband, Carlisle, wasn't in fact dead. It had caused amazement and from some parties ridicule when he had abdicated and handed the thrown to his sixteen year old son and no one really knew why. My trail of thought was soon interrupted and I returned my attentions to my companion.

"Tomorrow will be a very important day Miss Swan. I request your company for a private lunch between the two of us which will be the centre of quite a few discussions. One of these items of discussion may interest you; I plan to bequeath you a title for reasons not yet known to you."

It took all the strength within my body not to faint and to continue walking. Of all the things I had thought he might have wanted this walk to pertain to, this was not one of them. Had I been in a lesser state of shock I might have found it humorous that he had decided to discuss that we would be having discussions at a later date. However there was no humour in my mind as I tried to unravel all the meanings behind his words. I had no idea what would happen tomorrow but I had a feeling it would be the climax of the last two months, the discovery of the reasoning behind all my confusion.

"There is little of it I wish to discuss now I just wanted to prepare you for I can promise that tomorrow will be most monumental Miss Swan." With these words he turns to face me and takes my chin into his right hand and lifts my face to his. I watch as his eyes roam over every detail of my face before locking onto my own. He gently rubs his fingers against my chin and his expression is so intense I can hardly breathe.

"I've been waiting two months for tomorrow, the weight lifted from my shoulders is unimaginable." He whispers this quietly to me before continuing "You have no comprehension of it but it will be you to completely remove the burden that rests upon them."

With that he releases my face from his gaze and once again links my arm through his. We are both silent as he leads me to my rooms and I cannot fathom the meaning behind his speech.

When I reach my rooms and bid the King farewell it is with a heavy heart I prepare for bed. I do not speak to my parents of our exchange, describing it as every other walk I've experienced with his Majesty. It feels wrong to lie to my parents but I cannot find the will inside me to speak of the offered title and the hinted level of my importance to the King.

What tomorrow will bring I have no idea, but I know that I will not be able to avoid it. I just hope I have the strength to endure and survive its revelations.

* * *

Any outfits are pictured on the story's blog:

http:/the-kings-wife(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Pimpage: _The Vineyard_ by _TheShortVampire_ is a great period FF with the most kick-ass Bella ever. I seriously recommend you check this story out.

Now please review! Despite not saying otherwise all FF authors love reviews as (unlike the real owners of the original stories) we don't get paid! So reviews are our payment.

I'm not just begging (yes, I will go there) for you to review my chapters but all the chapters and one-shots you read.

How long did it take you to read this chapter? How much longer will it take you to review? Just think of how long authors spend on their stories, how long betas spend editing and show your appreciation by reviewing!

I've even prepared some cut-and-past reviews (idea courtesy of tumblin' di) so you have no excuse not to!

_I have only one word for you: edit._

_Why haven't we had any peen yet?_

_You're genius, pure genius._

_Can you recommend any __good__ stories?_

_Do you want fries with your burger?_

_I like the story, but I'm really getting a bit ticked off at the lack of 'M' substance. Come on!_

_Someone told me this was a BDSM story. What chapter is that on?_

_You live in one of those states where marijuana is legal, don't you?_

_Your story is so sweet; I'm going to let my 10 year old daughter read it. (__Uh, you might not want to do that.)_

_Will Jacob ever be in this story?_

Thanks for taking the time to read my story (so far), Caitlin xx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of x-Silly-Caitlin-x. x-Silly-Caitlin-x is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: When Queen Tanya is unable to produce an heir King Edward is left resorting to a plan unheard of before: Bigamy. The result is Isabella Swan being dragged into the life of the court, and the bed of the King.

Rating: M for violence and adult situations.

Author Note: Sorry for the delay but I became very sick (emphasis on the word 'sick') and was even hospitalised for dehydration at one point. I have to say IV's aren't half as fun as I thought they would be. I was thrilled with the responses to chapter three however so please keep it up!

* * *

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

The knock at the door reverberated through the room, announcing the arrival of my guests.

"Enter" I said, not removing my eyes from the piece of parchment in front of me. It had mesmerized me since its arrival, promising redemption and happiness. As soon as it had arrived the morning before I had already set plans into motion, everything needed to be ready at a moment's notice. I had waited for two months and would wait no more.

"Your Majesty, I present to you Lord and Lady Swan." Newton said before bowing and standing outside the door per my previous instructions. I couldn't help but to smirk on the inside at his pretentiousness, whilst annoying most of the time it did hold moments of amusement.

I quickly stood from my mahogany chair and took in the two people now standing in my office, both looked nervous but managed to bow as if they were in complete control of themselves. Lord Swan was a round man, and whilst I had no doubt he had once been quite handsome the weight that age had added to him distracted from that fact. His hair was the colour of oak and he had a heavy moustache, not a current fashion. His skin held a decidedly olive tone to it, attesting to his Italian roots. All in all he was a very presentable man and would no doubt be a very sensible one. His wife looked a lot like her daughter, although less beautiful and exotic. Her features were decidedly French, and her pale skin is perhaps the reason her daughter did not have the same olive skin tone as her father. Her eyes were brown, also like her daughters, but were almond in shape rather than the impressive doe eyes that Isabella had. Her dress suitably displayed her level of wealth but was perhaps a little too young for her. If her husband's appearance indicated he was sensible her's indicated that she was not. Even her expression seemed to agree with my conclusion; there was something almost childlike about it.

"Lord and Lady Swan, please take a seat" I said gesturing to the two chairs in front of my desk. They were made from the same material as my own but were less impressive in design.

The couple did as I had asked and I returned to my own seat, no doubt my confidence radiating from me. "I have asked you here today to talk to you about a matter of the upmost delicacy."

Lord Swan made a move as if to speak but I quickly waved my hand, warning him not to. "I ask that you do not speak until I have completely finished what I have to say. It is a very complicated matter and there will be many misunderstandings if I am interrupted."

Charles Swan nodded his head in understanding and his wife just looked at her husband meekly. Between the two of them they were known to be of excellent breeding but in my presence they always seemed to become disarmed. I will admit that I enjoyed the effect I had on them; it would certainly come in use during this discussion. Although it was hardly a discussion since I would do most of the talking. I needed only one word from them: yes.

"Now as I'm sure you are aware I have been married to her Majesty for over seven years now and have yet to produce an heir," I started watching as Lady Swan nodded unnecessarily. Her husband remained stoic, well and truly chastised about any form of interruption. "I'm sure it is not hard to imagine that such a thing saddens me greatly. After the Queen's most recent loss of child I began to explore other avenues. Once such avenue was suggested to me and after receiving a papal pardon I have decided to journey along this road. I have decided to marry again, taking a second wife. I only mention such a thing to you because I have your daughter in mind."

Lady Swan opened her mouth to speak and this time I allowed it. There would be finer details to discuss but I thought it best to allow them speech first.

"Y-your Majesty wished to _marry_ Isabella?" She asked, putting a heavy inflection on the word 'marry'.

"Yes." I said, keeping my reply monosyllabic in order to allow it to sink in. No doubt this was a shock for them; I cannot imagine anybody had ever asked such a thing before.

"What would happen to Isabella is she was to marry your Majesty?" Lord Swan asked, looking even more nervous than he had when he first entered the room.

"She would not be Queen of course, that title would remain with her Majesty, but she would adopt the family name. I would also bestow her the title of Marquess of Pembroke as well as some land of value of one thousand pounds."

Lady Swan actually gasped quietly as this and I couldn't help but feel that I would easily be able to persuade them.  
"Thank you your Majesty that is very generous but what would happen to Isabella with regards to any children and her living arrangements?"

I was both impressed and annoyed at Lord Swan for asking this question. Whilst it seems his wife would be easy to persuade he would require a little more information. I admired him for his astuteness though; it was a valuable characteristic to have.

"Your daughter would live at court, though in a different set of rooms to those she has now. Any children born to her would legally be Queen Tanya's as she is the original and true wife of the father of any such children. Of course when it comes down to flesh any children would be Isabella's and she would be more than welcome to see them. In regards to the duration of the marriage it would be intact until one of us dies. However, after I feel I have all the children I desire she would be free to remarry with papal pardon to whomsoever she wishes." I finished.

I watched the two of them think it over before going in for the final method of attack. "Therefore the reason I asked you here today is to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." I said.

This discussion was no longer speculation; the King of England was asking them for their daughter's hand. It would be a very brave and foolish person to turn such an offer down.

The two seemed to glance at each other for a moment before Lord Swan cleared his throat. "Of course you may marry Isabella your Majesty. I assure you nothing would give us greater joy. It is an honour you considered Isabella."

I smiled at the both of them, happy they were taking to this better than I had dared hope for. "Excellent, I have invited Isabella to lunch so I will tell her then. I will see you soon then." I said dismissing them.

They quickly bowed and left my office beaming with joy at their good fortune. I sat back in my chair, the early morning light pouring in through the window behind me and lightly warming my hair. It was unseasonably warm today and I hoped to take it as a good omen.

I had scarcely been alone for two moments when my sister unceremoniously burst into my office. Newton soon followed her "Apologies Majesty, presenting your sister," he fumbled before escaping to behind the door and shutting it sharply behind him.

"I think I gave him quite a scare," Alice said nodding her head towards the door Newton had just left from. "Well, did all go well?" She grinned as she sat down in front of me without invitation. Alice was rarely one for ceremony in the presence of family. King or not I was always first and foremost her brother.

"Yes it went well; they seemed greatly pleased in the end if a little sceptical at the start. I am most confident that from this point onwards all will go well. All I need to do now is make the limited preparations for the wedding. I plan on it being a small affair, a private ceremony and only a court feast to acknowledge the marriage." I said to Alice before carefully folding the papal pardon into the folds it had come in. At present it was the most important document I owned.

"Well I hope you will not be displeased with me, although I have a feeling you will actually be pleased with what I have to tell you." Alice said smiling impishly.

I looked up at her curious as to her meaning "What are you saying Alice?"

"I may have already taken the liberty of having both your's and Isabella's clothing for the wedding designed and made. Obviously Isabella's will need altering but I'm sure your's will only need a stitch here and there. Private ceremony or not you'll still need the appropriate attire."

I laughed aloud at that; Alice was nothing if not a fashion enthusiast. "How soon can Isabella's dress be altered to fit her?"

"It should not take long; I knew Isabella's height and size roughly. It shouldn't take longer than a day, maybe two at most." Another thing I loved about Alice, she had a great eye for things. I wouldn't be surprised if Isabella's dress needed next to no alterations at all.

"Thank you for your fore planning Alice. I've been waiting to marry Isabella for two months; to have it capable of being achieved in two days is good news indeed. I will be having lunch with Isabella, I would be grateful if you and the tailor would be able to meet with her later in the day and start working on the dress."

"Of course Edward, I myself cannot wait to see her in it – she's going to look beautiful."

**B&E**

Isabella Marie Swan

It was only moments after arriving that I was ushered into the King's chambers. He sat at the head of a long oak table, the place to his left set for me. I assumed that the Queen would not be joining us, something I was glad of. If the King was distant with me the Queen was far worse, she looked at me as if I had something of hers, something she had every intention of taking back.

I curtsied to the King upon approaching the table and was quickly ushered into my assigned seat. I looked around the room so as to avoid having to make eye contact with his Majesty. The curtains were drawn back and the dull light of the day streamed into the room. The floor was lined with straw mats and a roaring fire lay in the hearth. Tapestries lined the walls and the entire room was fragrant smelling as if I was in the middle of the woods. Despite being the King's chambers the room was well decorated, unlike some of the Queen's rooms which were overly decadent.

A servant approached me and served me a glass of wine whilst other servants arrived into the room and began laying the table with an inordinate amount of food. I was unsure as to the extent of the King's appetite but I knew that this lunch far exceeded the limits of mine.

"Cheney please serve Mistress Swan her lunch," the King instructed and the man in question approached me.

I found it ludicrous that I needed a man to serve me food from a platter not a foot away but allowed him to do his job none the less. When my plate was filled with the food I wanted to eat I sat back and waited for the King to be ready also. Eating with the King had originally been an intensely uncomfortable experience, however after the amount of dinners I had withstood with him it was now little more than something to be endured.

Our conversations remained somewhat stilted but we had both become more comfortable in silence rather than forced conversation. Occasionally conversation would be attempted but most the time we were left to our own thoughts.

We ate in relative silence after prayer with only comments about the food being observed. I ate slowly hoping to exhaust the amount of time the King had to spare me, he seemed in a particular rush today as if there was something he wished to turn his attention to. I hoped that I would be able to leave soon after our shared meal as I wanted time to myself before riding out with Lord Black later this afternoon. He was an engaging man and I wanted to be able to fully enjoy our ride which would not be possible if I had the King on my mind. I confess since my conversation with him last night I had not been able to get the King off of my mind.

After I had cleared what little had been on my plate I sat back and watched as my plate was whisked away and a plate of sweet was placed in front of me as well as a manservant topping up my goblet of wine.

The King had already finished and whilst I had felt rude to continue my slow approach to my food, _especially_ to the King, he had waved his hand at my attempts to finish eating just so I would match him.

"Now that we are fed I think it would be best to discuss the reason I asked to sup with you today," the King began, his goblet in his hand.

He looked contemplative, his eyes almost set to a faraway place. His jaw line seemed set as he looked into his wine goblet, his brow heavy. The King was no doubt a very handsome man, even when brooding and had I been a woman of lesser character I probably would have been praying myself into his bed.

"I spoke with your parents earlier this morning and with your father's permission we are to wed. Most likely, making allowances for a dress fitting for yourself, in two days time." He said looking up at me with what appeared to be a ghost of a smile upon his face.

His sentence may have brought him joy but it made my heart sink into my stomach. I could not move for shock had overwhelmed my body and caused it to still as if I were dead. I was unable to comprehend the truth of his words; after all it was impossible for us to wed as he already had a wife.

After several moments, that felt like a lifetime of stillness to me I somehow managed to engage my faculties and attempted several time to clear my throat. "I-I do not understand your Majesty, how are we to marry? W-why?" My voice come out in a higher pitch than intended but I thought that to be a very low priority at present. In the back of my mind I was concerned about having just had the nerve to question the King, and had he been in a fouler mood or of a crueller disposition I knew I would be in trouble at present. Whilst the King had always been just he was known to be bad tempered, or had been since it became apparent his wife was unable to bear a child to term. Today however, today he seemed jubilant in a way he never had before. Today was the first time his happiness reached his eyes and made his handsome face appear that much more god-like. It was a thrilling sight but one I was unable to truly appreciate as I realised that the reason behind his happiness may be my downfall.

"I am able to wed you as I have managed to receive, and by extension you have also, papal pardon for partaking in bigamy. That is to say you would become my second wife, legitimising any children that may be born of the union." He continued, watching as he swirled his wine around the inside of his goblet. I wanted to wrest it from his grasp and throw it at him. My whole life was falling around me and he could not find it within him to even look at me, instead gazing at his wine goblet like it held the answers to life itself!

It all made sense now though, his interest in me being laced with disinterest and his insistence on my company. He had no interest in me, but in my womb. I was to give him what the Queen could not. This thought made me wonder at the Queen's involvement, after all she too had insisted upon my company and this would explain the way she looked at me, like I had something of hers... the thought made me feel ill and I wished desperately to escape this room.

"The Queen..." I managed to whisper out, clutching my own wine goblet and taking a hearty swallow from it in an attempt to calm my nerves, though it did not help.

"The Queen as my _principle wife_, if you will, will legally of course be the guardian of any children produced by our marriage. She will also be the only one legally acknowledged as my wife; legally you will have the same rights as that of a 'maîtresse en titre' upon my death though that of course will, God willing, not be for some time. You will not be privy to a royal title but will of course become royalty. Your title will be Her Royal Highness the Lady Cullen and I am bequeathing you the title Marquess of Pembroke, a title you will be able to pass onto any legitimate male heir of your body that you should choose. I state the choice as should a time occur during our marriage that I decide you have completed your wifely duties you will be free to remarry, with papal pardon. Of course you will remain married to me even if you should decided to remarry and will of course be entitled to all that that details. Upon our marriage you will have your belongings relocated to some apartments near my own and will join the Queen as a friend in the goings on of her life."

The King continued on in such a manner for some time but I was unable to speak, or even acknowledge most of it. Without even a word from me my whole life had been rearranged to suit someone else's. I was no longer my own person but instead an extension of the King.

"Lady Alice will visit you later today to oversee your dress fittings and I will send notice of the day we are to wed," he then clicked his fingers and a servant hastened to his side. The servant held a detailed silver filigree box and I instinctively knew that I was about to be presented with yet another trifling gift. "In celebration of our engagement I present you this gift and the knowledge of my esteemed affection for your person."

I took the box and opened it, seeing a beautiful necklace inside; even more decadent than the first one he had gifted me if possible. It was gold and held several large white stones.

"It is my wish that you wear this on our wedding day," he said as an almost throw away remark. "Now I hate to cut this discussion short but I have other matters to attend to. I will escort you to the courtyard before going on my way."

With this he stood from his seat and gestured for me to do the same. Our 'discussion' which was actually little more than him talking at me had come to an end and any questions or objections I had remained unvoiced. Though I had to admit that any rejections I had may have would have remained unvoiced even if time permitted.

I took the King's proffered arm and he led me from his apartments quite briskly and into the hallway. I noticed that this part of the palace was quite quiet compared to the courtiers apartments, in that there were less servants running around. Although a noticeable increase in guards was of course to be observed.

The wind bit at my bare neck when we arrived at the inner courtyard and the chill sent shivers down my spine. The King either did not notice my chill or paid it no mind.

"Mistress Swan," he said nodding his head, as usual, to which I curtsied before he stormed away towards the chambers he used for council meetings. It was only when I was left alone that I allowed the tears to fall.

I had no idea how long I had spent in that room with the King but I knew it could easily have been several hours. Several hours in exchange for my whole life, every plan I had ever made torn into pieces and left for me to stare at.

When I started to lose sensation in my cheeks from the cold I made to return to my rooms. It was not a great distance and I hoped to be concealed privately as soon as possible so that I could grieve.

"Mistress Swan, had you forgotten our ride? You did not turn up and I awaited your presence in vain." I heard Lord Black's voice in front of me but kept me head down to hide my tears.

I quickened my pace to pass him as soon as possible but he reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a halt.

"Mistress Swan what's wrong? Where have you been?" His tone was concern and his face seemed most troubled.

"Unhand me please," I said before pulling myself from his grasp and continuing on my hurried journey. There was no one whose presence I wished to be in right now especially Jacob Black's.

He did not leave me though, and continued to follow me to my chambers "Lord Black leave me!" I all but screamed at him and still he did not listen.

"Not until you tell me why you are so upset!"

"And what concern is it of yours?" I spun on him now, taking any anger I felt and unleashing it on him. My life was in ruins and all I wanted was to be left alone but he would not allow that. What was it with people and disregarding my wishes?

"It is every concern of mine," his said, his face pleading with me to confide in him.

"It is not. Leave. Me. Alone." I stressed before turning around once more and continuing to my chambers, this time he did not follow me and for that I was glad.

**B&E**

My chambers were not empty upon my return to them. My mother and father sat on two of the chairs that stood gathered around the fire, which was currently blazing in the hearth.

"Well how did it go? Is that a gift I see?" My mother smiled at me, peering towards the silver box I held in my hands.

I was deathly silent for a moment before I was able to overcome the heavy lump in my throat and speak. "You knew. You knew what my lunch with the King entailed and you did not think to warn me?" My voice was little above a whisper and laced with my anger.

"We thought to surprise you ma chérie, is it not wonderful news?" My mother's expression seemed jubilant and I felt my heart tear to pieces.

"You're pleased? You think my circumstances are something to be joyful about. That this is something to be celebrated?" I could scarcely hear about their betrayal and lent against the small oak table in the centre of the room.

"Of course it's something to be celebrated! You'll be married to the King; you'll be the mother of the heir to the throne!" My mother said, looking confused at my sorrow and turning towards my father for assistance.

"It is indeed a very valuable opportunity; the improvement in social standing will be immense."

"So everything you told me about my being wealthy and prominent in society enough to marry for love, like Nonna, was a lie?" My throat felt choked and I was sure to burst into tears at a moment's notice.

"Of course it wasn't a lie Isabella, but this opportunity doesn't come along every day. You'll be provided for, you'll never have a concern about money and you can marry for love if you want to, you just marry again. This is a blessing Isabella, I wish you'd open your eyes and see it that way." My father chastised.

"Oh I see, so I should believe in everything you taught me but drop it the moment a King comes along and shows interest. You always said that mistresses have no honour Mother and yet you wish to make me one?" I was crying now, tears streaming down my face as I tried to hold back the sobs that lay caught in my throat.

"You won't be a mistress Bella, you'll be his _wife_, there's every honour in that." Renée said, as if I was stupid. As if I was the blind one in this situation.

"No Mother, how can you be so blind?" I screamed "He already has a wife I am little more than a legalised mistress! For heaven's sake I'll be his broad mare! Where is the honour in that! You have betrayed me and sentenced me to hell on earth, and you did so willingly! You practically paraded it in front of me!" I was reaching hysterics at this point, I felt nauseas and as if I were about to faint. I wanted to sit down but to do so would drain the last of my energy and I was sure to pass out if I did so.

"We didn't betray you! We're doing what's best for you! Besides you act as if we could have refused, you do not say no to the King of England Isabella!"

"No, you have been blinded by the word _wife _and the possibility of increased social standing and refuse to see the situation as it is. I bet you did not even try to refuse, you just agreed gleefully seeing nothing but your own gain. If you had at least tried to refuse him I would still know you cared but you didn't! You just handed me over to him without a care in the world."

I was too tired to argue any further and without any preamble I left the room to head towards my chamber, leaving the King's gift behind. I did not want to see anything that would remind me of the things to come, I just wanted to rest.

Upon entering the room I through myself onto my bed and let sleep claim me, it did not take long as the trials of the day had left my mind weary and soon I was adrift in a sea of nothing.

**B&E**

I did not leave my chambers for the rest of the afternoon, claiming sickness and avoiding having to eat with others. I wanted to be left to wallow in my own sadness but unfortunately it seemed I was not to get my wish.

My parents had returned from dinner but moments ago where they informed me that the King had announced our impending marriage. Apparently only a few still thought the idea heinous after hearing of the papal pardon, most thought it pragmatic and a great honour for my family. I despised everyone who thought so with a burning passion.

The reason I was not left to wallow was because of a certain pixie. I felt incredibly bad to think of her as so but the Princess Alice reminded me of a small fae, though I doubt she would appreciate the comparison.

She had entered my rooms along with the royal tailor and I was told I would be fitted for my wedding dress.

I managed to begrudgingly pull myself from my bed and curtsy to Alice but she just waved her hand at me and pranced over threw herself around me.

"There's no need for such things anymore Isabella, we're to be family soon!" She said smiling at me. Her voice was like a song, as if she were inclined to sing everything instead of speaking. "Now strip, I took the liberty of already having your dress made and I cannot wait to see it on you! It's going to look heavenly I can just tell!"

I did as I was told, as truthfully the princess scared me somewhat. She was overly perky and seemed in total contrast to my own reserved nature.

She was small in stature and had gloriously long black hair, that she wore uncovered despite her married status. Her face was positively Elvin and she had the same intense green eyes as her brother, although hers were vastly more delicate.

She watched as the tailor gently helped me into the white dress I had briefly been presented before taking over and fixing me into it.

"You're going to look positively glorious Isabella! This dress is so beautiful and I must say I'm very pleased I was able to procure a fabric so white, it makes your skin shine!"

"You are happy then that your brother is remarrying?" I asked quietly as she laced up my back.

"Yes indeed! Whilst I am not pleased of course that he must go to such extremes I am very glad. I can tell that you and I are going to be great friends! I truly cannot wait Isabella, the Queen and I are not close at all but you and I are to be like sisters in spirit as well as by marriage."

"So you agree with what the King is doing then, you agree with his marrying another?" I asked, my tone revealing my disappointment. I had liked Alice in the first few moments I had spent with her but I couldn't understand how she could agree with the circumstances I had been forced into.

I felt her pause in her task for a moment before she continued as before, talking as she did so. "I know this probably isn't what you wanted Isabella but yes I agree with it. Firstly because as much as I like and admire you, my loyalties lie with my brother and he is in desperate need, this has to work for his sake. Secondly I can tell that all things will work out well in the end, I just know these things and I assure you that you will not spend the rest of your days in misery. Lastly is my own personal gain. My husband and I have been married for four months and he is most amorous and yet I have not become with child. I just know in my heart that I will not bear him a child until Edward has a child. I am not sure why this is but I know it to be true. I want to give my husband a babe so much, and for that to happen you and my brother must have one first, and I am sure that you will. You're going to achieve so much doing this Isabella, even if it might not seem like it at the moment. Please just have faith in that."

I nodded but was unsure as to whether I could do what she asked; I saw little way out of the darkness I had surrounded myself with. I was afraid that I would be unable to see this situation in any light but a negative one.

I was drawn from my thoughts by the sound of delighted clapping.

"It fits! Almost perfectly too, it will need little more than a stitch or two. You see Isabella! I have never met you before and yet I managed to orchestrate a dress that fits you almost perfectly, sometimes I just know things and I promise you this is one of those times!"

I wondered if she would mind if I held her to that.

* * *

Although I have the time the next update probably won't be for a week as I'm still very weak.

Any outfits are pictured on the story's blog:

http:/the-kings-wife(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Now please review! Despite not saying otherwise all FF authors love reviews as (unlike the real owners of the original stories) we don't get paid! So reviews are our payment.

I'm not just begging (yes, I will go there) for you to review my chapters but all the chapters and one-shots you read.

How long did it take you to read this chapter? How much longer will it take you to review? Just think of how long authors spend on their stories, how long betas spend editing and show your appreciation by reviewing!

I've even prepared some cut-and-past reviews (idea courtesy of tumblin' di) so you have no excuse not to!

_I have only one word for you: edit._

_Why haven't we had any peen yet?_

_You're genius, pure genius._

_Can you recommend any __good__ stories?_

_Do you want fries with your burger?_

_I like the story, but I'm really getting a bit ticked off at the lack of 'M' substance. Come on!_

_Someone told me this was a BDSM story. What chapter is that on?_

_You live in one of those states where marijuana is legal, don't you?_

_Your story is so sweet; I'm going to let my 10 year old daughter read it. (__Uh, you might not want to do that.)_

_Will Jacob ever be in this story?_

Thanks for taking the time to read my story (so far), Caitlin xx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of x-Silly-Caitlin-x. x-Silly-Caitlin-x is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: When Queen Tanya is unable to produce an heir King Edward is left resorting to a plan unheard of before: Bigamy. The result is Isabella Swan being dragged into the life of the court, and the bed of the King.

Rating: M for violence and adult situations.

Author Note: Sorry for the long delay but you may remember that last A/N I said I had been ill. Well three days after my last post I was re-hospitalised and not released until the 23rd December. Many PM'd me about an update around the New Year and I said there would be one. Unfortunately I didn't realise how much being ill had affected my concentration and I was unable to write (or go to school – I was on bed rest). I was then unable to update as I had exams and a hell of a lot of school work to make up for. The only reason I'm managing this update is because I was treated as an outpatient recently (I was off school) to be prodded to see if I was well enough to go on holiday. We leave today and normal updates should resume on my return.  
To **Nissa-Cullen **and **wildThingLivesHere** I'm sorry I couldn't replay to your messages but I don't seem to be able to PM people – it isn't working.  
Also to **ggghhhaaarrr67** I wish I could have sent you a sneak peak as I know how annoying bed rest is as I was on it myself. Unfortunately as I said before I am unable to PM people.

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan

I was awoken in the dark, rising before the sun it would seem, by my new maid Angela. I had been given two ladies in waiting the day my marriage to the king was announced to me. Angela and Kate were lovely girls, both little more than a year younger than I.

My new rooms were much closer to the King than my previous ones with my parents had been. They were far grander and it did not escape my notice that these were the rooms meant for the King's mistress.

I sat still whilst Angela brushed my hair, which had been washed the night before, and watched as Kate readied my undergarments. The wedding itself was to be a very quiet affair, with only Lord Whitlock and Lord McCarty as witnesses to it. Following that there was to be celebratory feast at court. This differed rather greatly to the public wedding of the King and Queen. Their wedding had incited a national holiday, whereas mine to the King was to be kept as low key as possible, to avoid incensing anyone more than necessary. It was to be stressed that this second marriage was given papal pardon and that the King was doing it only as a last resort, and was not in any way condoning bigamy. The public were already aware of the upcoming nuptials, thanks to court spreading the news as soon as they heard it and would only get a statement saying it had taken place after the fact, with court being unofficially charged with the distribution of the news and any further details. Lord knows that by the end of this day everyone in court will have written a letter to a friend or relative regarding me, I found this quite terrifying.

"My Lady, your hair needs to be pinned, if you could tilt your head back." I heard Angela say, and watched as Kate joined her to style my hair. From now on I would be wearing crowns, royalty even without the title.

The whole ordeal leading to the wedding had been horrific, with those who were most against the marriage branding me the Devil's wife, since my marriage to the King was so unholy. No one even thought of my in this situation, that perhaps I didn't want this marriage. In their minds it must have been my idea, and many were speculating that I was already with child.

Lord Black seemed to take the marriage announcement particularly hard, something that made me rather uncomfortable. At the time of the announcement I had known him for only two days and his emotional involvement in my life was definitely something to be questioned. Mother perhaps thought that he was only disheartened because he had wished to marry me, but whilst flattered at the idea I suspected his anger lay deeper than disappointment. Particularly because he had confronted me after supper, he had seen my crying earlier and that coupled with the King's announcement gave him cause for concern. It seemed he too never considered that I had been flung into this marriage, that it was my parent's agreement and not mine that the proposal had been based on. He had seemed almost outraged with me, and I had made sure to set him straight before removing myself from his company as quickly as possible. The day had been hard enough already without people confronting me.

Once my hair was finished I was put into the dress that had now been tailored to fit me perfectly. It was white; I assume to convey to the court that I was in fact not with child and also still very much a virgin.

_Though not for much longer._

I swallowed heavily at the thought, it was definitely something I was not looking forward to, in fact just thinking of it seemed to bring my stomach into my throat.

I sat and stood in silence as Angela and Kate continued to primp me, too numb to acknowledge what was happening. Lady Whitlock would have loved to help but she was not even involved in the ceremony so wasn't allowed to be here either. I didn't mind, she talked a lot and that would necessitate an answer. I was in no state to talk; I seem to free myself from my own mind.

_By the end of the day I'll be a married woman, married to the King of all people. _

In some ways I wished my mother could be here to comfort me, but I had not spoken to her or father, cordially at least, since they betrayed me. If there was one thing I was going to ask of the King it was that he not bestow any titles upon them. They would not benefit from this betrayal; I would make sure of it.

Time seemed to travel quickly, perhaps to torment me. I had awoken before the sun yet already it was ten o'clock and I was to make my way to the chapel within the palace. Is this how this day would pass, with time speeding forward at such a rate that those things I would rather avoid would be before me before I could prepare myself?

There was a knock at the door and Kate went to retrieve those knocking, the four guards who would escort me to the chapel. There would be no fanfare or mass of ladies with me and in many ways I was grateful, I do not think I could stand the idea of this wedding being made into a large celebration. To me it was a sentence to spending the rest of my life in misery.

**B&E**

I was the last to arrive and quickly walked to the alter and stood opposite the King. He was dressed similarly to me, in white and gold, with his bronze hair on show and tamed somewhat more than usual. His hair was always rugged, and some of the older ladies at court wished he would control it more; it was not seemly for a King to have unruly hair.

I almost burst into hysterical laughter at my thoughts. It was my wedding ceremony and was I consumed with thoughts of love and admiration for my groom? No, I was thinking of hair.

Trying to sober myself I turned to the bishop, who was conducting the service, only glimpsing the King again as I did so. He looked different than usual, less severe and almost relieved, his shoulders more relaxed and his forehead no longer in its usual almost-frown. I suppose if I were to look at this day from his point of view I could see why he seemed more relaxed, I can only imagine the strain producing an heir would put on a man. This was his chance to finally get an heir, something the Queen had failed to provide him with. I could almost feel his relief coming from him in waves as he burden was removed more and more as the bishop spoke of love before God and the binds of marriage.

_His burden would soon be mine._

I tried to quash the thought but it was adamant that it would remain. I did not want to have anything else to cry over but now the thought had already entered my head. I had had fears of giving my child up but what if there was no child? What if I failed to conceive, or like the Queen was unable to stay with child? What would become of me then?

I was thankfully removed from my thoughts and the imposing need to burst in tears by the bishop when it came time for me to recite my marriage vows. I never thought I would be thankful to do such a thing, and was sure my mind on the subject would change on reflection. Reciting vows may have stopped me from making myself cry but it would not remove my fears.

I held still as I watched the King move in closer towards my person, reading to kiss _his bride_. The kiss came too soon to prepare myself, as the day so far had, and I gasped in shock as his lips touched my mine. His hands came around my person and held my waist as he insistently pressed his mouth upon mine, sucking on my lower lip slightly. One hand came to my jaw and tilted my head upwards towards his face, and act that made me appreciate how much taller than me he was. I had always known he was impressive in stature but never the true difference between our heights, even though we had danced and walked together many times. His head was bent low to meet mine and his chest pressed against mine. It was the closest I had ever been to another person, and almost dizzying. Normally distance was kept between people but currently I had no personal space what so ever, held against him and overwhelmed by his presence. His smell invaded my senses, smelling of pine and spice and _man_. The whole concept was alien to me and not something I was sure I was enjoying.

Eventually he pulled away and linked his arm with mine before leading me to the side of the church and into a room resembling an office. It was here that the papers pertaining to the marriage were signed, including a signature from the bishop saying that the marriage had been performed in a catholic church and within the religion of Catholicism. Lord Whitlock and McCarty also signed several papers as did the King himself. I was asked to sign but one, my signature obviously not being of much importance, I was only thankful that I could write, as I imagine the situation would have been much more painful had I not been able to write my own name. I knew it was a reality for some.

When all the papers had been signed I realised my life had officially been passed over to the King, our marriage had been before God and was now also legally binding. I was no fool, and was well aware that the papers had been as proof that the marriage was as real as any other. _That any children produced would be as legitimate as those from the Queen_.

The most sobering thought was that I would obey him. I was embarrassed by many aspects of myself, but also proud of some, and one of the things I was proud of the most was my faith. I was a good person, I had respect and reverence for God and Christ, and I went to mass and attended confession and always held true to my catholic beliefs.

As against this marriage as I was I had made a vow before God, in a church of my faith to love and stay true to my husband and I would do so. I would love him, though perhaps not in the way intended, and would stay faithful and honest to him. After today I would have very little dignity left but I could hold onto this, my promise to God and that against all my misgivings I had the faith and dignity to remain a good person. People would judge me, but God would know that I was good.

**B&E**

I sat on the King's right and the Queen on his left during the feast. It was held directly after the signing of the papers, as an early lunch and would lead into the dancing afterwards. My only companion throughout the feast, and the stares of all those around me, was Lady Whitlock. Despite the fact that I knew her to be loyal to her brother before all else had think I had found a friend in her. She was lively and spirited but more than that was that she was kind. She never seemed to say a truly harsh word about anyone and was one of the few people who spoke to me without having secret motivations. I knew that many courtiers would approach me, for either the novelty of having done so or to find out something gossip worthy. I was a spectacle and likely to remain so for the foreseeable future. Lady Whitlock, or Alice as I had been instructed to call her, was already sure that we would become firm friends and although I wondered at her certainty it felt nice to have a companion, someone to talk to. It seemed that Alice may be my only friend now, especially since Lord Black had been conspicuously missing from proceedings.

"Alice, do you know where Lord Black is?" I asked, hoping I would not be overheard. I was nothing but gossip fodder today and I can't imagine being overheard inquiring after another man after being married only that morning would be a good thing.

"He left court this morning Bella; apparently there was some unrest on his properties so he had to leave to sort his affairs out. He told my brother that his leave of absence may be ongoing and that it may be some time before he returns." Alice told me before returning to her meal.

I am in no way immodest, and I do not think so highly of myself that I think I am capable of driving a man away from court but I did feel that there was some falsehood to that story. Lord Black had only recently come to court and any man of his stature who had to be away from his Lands whilst at court should have made sure to have everything maintained before he left. Lord Black did not strike me as the sort of man to not do so, and I could only assume that there were other reasons behind his departure. I only prayed that I was not the cause.

Following the feast, an affair that seemed to somehow last over four hours, things proceeded to the ballroom where musicians quickly broke into song and dancing began. The King danced with me first before dancing with the Queen, who looked rather sour throughout the whole affair. Alice told me that it was because she had also wanted to wear white. She was apparently consumed with jealousy that both the King and I wore white, our attire matching which she said made her look like the additional wife as opposed to the primary one. The King had not allowed her to wear white, saying she would look a fool, so instead she had decided to wear a purple dress. The meaning behind the colour was not lost on me, her flaunting her status as royalty, though I think the fact that I too was now allowed to wear purple was lost on her. It was a strange thing my rank, excluding the title of Marques that I now held, I was considered royalty, was wearing a crown and allowed to dress in purple. Yet I was called Lady Cullen, a title that would take some getting used to, instead of 'princess' or any other title befitting royalty.

The feast and celebrations were a way of demonstrating that the wedding was nothing to be hidden, and that the King had done no wrong in marrying me, yet at the same time it became very clear that the information available to the court about my marriage to the King was to be kept to a minimum. The King was obviously trying to control the gossip that would leave the court, as became obvious when I realised I was kept either dancing with the King, or Lords Whitlock and McCarty or kept in discussions with Lady Whitlock and McCarty. I was being kept away from the rest of the court as a means of stilting the rumours that could be spread about me. I was thankful in many ways as I did not wish to be discussed but knew that gossip would still leave court today, particularly the information that I had not looked at my parents once this whole day. I knew that they were here but could not look at them for fear of becoming sick with anger. Their betrayal was like a whip to my back, the strike so harsh it hit bone. That they had the audacity to show when they knew this day was a living hell for me only hurt more. Their presence only threw salt into an already too fresh wound.

**B&E**

The festivities seemed to last for hours and it was well into the evening before things began to wind down. I was left exhausted, having been kept constantly moving throughout, either dancing or mentally having to keep up with Alice's chattering. Once things had ended I had been glad but now I wished to return to the party, if only to escape the final part of this day.

I had been taken to my room and undressed, the heavy gown removed from my body and replaced with a thin nightgown. My hair had been taken down and brushed and now I stayed alone in my room. I heart beat loudly within my chest as I prepared to become what I knew I would be from the moment this marriage became known to me. I was to be the King's broad mare and it was time to be covered. Just the thought sent a shiver down my back, my nerves gnawing away at my stomach.

The room was almost in complete darkness, with only the fire in the hearth to light it, the darkness somehow felt both cloying and comforting at the same time.

I heard someone enter the room and jumped, turning to see Alice smiling at me from the doorway.

Alice was obviously here to prepare me for her brother's bed. Well in reality it was my bed, since the King would come to my chambers and not the other way around but in many ways it was still his bed. It would be our marital bed and would be his to come and go as he pleased. I wondered if Alice would find preparing me uncomfortable, I imagine she might since the King is her brother. I am sure there were servants to do this instead but it meant so much more to me that it was Alice, a friendly face. Originally it was a task I always assumed my mother would undertake but the idea of her being here only angered me. Her being here would be her making me lie in a bed that she had made. At least Alice's presence was out of kindness, she didn't have to do this after all.

She walked over to me and smiled kindly at what I'm sure was a sickly expression on my face. I sat at my vanity table and she quickly picked up a brush, stroking it through my already untangled hair. The soothing motion relaxed me though and I managed to calm somewhat, at least to the point of being able to breathe without feeling as if a weight lay upon my chest.

"Although I've only known you as such for a few hours I think marriage suits you Bella, you make quite a fine Lady Cullen." Alice started.

I did not agree with her, the gold band holding an emerald hugged by two neighbouring pearls felt heavy on my hand.

"You're very beautiful Bella, you'll do well tonight. It may hurt at first but the pain with diminish quickly; all you have to do is relax. You'll be expected to lie back, just relax and try not to close your body, it will be better if you spread yourself. It will be understood that you should present yourself to him so he can enter you, he can't very well do that if your legs are closed." She giggled lightly, obviously remembering a past memory that I doubt I want to know about. "Edward will be gentle and will make sure it doesn't pain you for too long, you may enjoy it slightly. It can be very enjoyable Bella; one just has to get use to the… sensations." She confessed.

Under normal circumstances I am sure this conversation would make my face red with embarrassment but I am sure that instead my face held a ghostly pallor. I certainly felt faint.

"If you would like to you could help him Bella, guide him to you and help him hold himself around you. Your touches will help him… along and he will have to do less to achieve…completion. You may be sore tomorrow Bella so I'll see you then and make sure you have an oiled bath to help. I hope you don't mind if you don't confide too much in me tomorrow regarding tonight, I hope I have been of use to you but I must confess that this has been sufficiently awkward whenever I remember who I am concerning when I offer you advice."

"I apologise for your discomfort but you have been a great help to me." I didn't think it wise to mention that the only help she had been to me is to give me a bath to look forward to when all this is over.

She smiled at me once more before heading towards the door, about to leave me alone once more. It soon became apparent that my solitude was not to last though, as I heard voices outside of the door. He was here.

It did not take him long to enter the room; unlike me he seemed to have no reservations. He wore a simple white nightgown and a green robe on top, which he quickly discarded.

"Do you want to move over to the bed?" He said to me, though it didn't feel like a suggestion.

I stood on wobbly legs and slowly made my way to the downturned bed. I was afraid of falling, or worse fainting, my legs felt so unstable. I heard him follow behind me but tried not to pay it much mind, knowing it would only make me more nervous. I sat down onto the bed, turning to face him and bringing my legs onto the bed with me. He followed, climbing onto the bed and straddling my legs. His body was illuminated by the fire and I tried to maintain my breathing as he carefully pushed against my shoulder, my body lowering to the bed as I lay back and stared at the ceiling of the bed, which was draped with a rich blue cloth.

Although it had not felt important at the time I was now desperate to retain the information Alice had relayed to me but moments ago. I had no idea what to do and was left floundering.

I felt his hands brush against my collarbone before moving down and start stroking my breasts. My breath hitched slightly at the sensation, the idea of being touched so inanimately in no way an enjoyable one. It did not last long, but my relief was also short lived as his hands wandered lower to my thighs, whereupon he started to raise my nightgown to my hips. I had no idea what he was doing, if he was looking at me there or not, as my sight remained fixed upon the canopy above me, determined not to move. I heard more movements of cloth before feeling his weight lowered over me. I could no longer stare at the ceiling as his face moved into my view, staring down intently at me. His weight on top of my legs felt uncomfortable and remembering Alice's advice I opened my legs, feeling him drop lower between them and against my stomach. He smiled at my actions before rising off me slightly, making me aware that whatever had been against my stomach had been wet, and focusing once more at my centre. I returned my vision to the ceiling begging for this to be over in my mind as I felt something press against me.

_I don't want to do this; I don't want to do this! _I screamed in my head before forcing myself to relax as I felt the pressure increase. I felt myself seem to move around him before feeling him start to sink inside of me, a sharp pain shocking me at my entrance when a great deal of him seemed to be inside me.

I was wrong though and he kept sinking further into me, the movement burning my insides before finally stopping and resting against me for a moment. My breathing was harsh with both discomfort and shock. My womanhood seemed to quiver around him, the fullness that came with his invasion of me bringing the strangest feelings.

I felt him shift slightly before pulling one of my thighs up around him, holding it against him. His other hand he slipped underneath my arm, holding the back of my shoulder, and leaving my own hand gripping his bicep slightly. My gaze returned to his as he began to withdraw from me, before thrusting back inside. My body rocked against his in response and I grit my teeth as the discomfort I felt increased. His movements were fast and I found myself staring at his ear, trying to ignore my discomfort. Eventually things seemed to improve, things felt damper and I was almost able to completely ignore his actions. He seemed to continue for a great deal of time and I was left wondering how long this was supposed to last when I felt his grip on my thigh increase. He buried his head into my neck and seemed to speed up briefly before stopping all together, moaning into my neck as he did so.

I froze, and he stayed where he was for several moments before pulling himself off of me and quickly withdrawing. The removal of his body from atop me helped me breathe and I ignored him as he moved to my side, rolling over away from me. My centre was sore and felt wetter than before and trying to ignore it, and did the same.

He repeated his actions several times throughout the night and all I could think of was one thing.

_Alice must be crazy to find this enjoyable._

* * *

Updates will resume when I'm back from my holiday.

Any outfits are pictured on the story's blog:

http:/the-kings-wife(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Outfits for this chapter will be up in a week.

Now please review! Despite not saying otherwise all FF authors love reviews as (unlike the real owners of the original stories) we don't get paid! So reviews are our payment.

I'm not just begging (yes, I will go there) for you to review my chapters but all the chapters and one-shots you read.

How long did it take you to read this chapter? How much longer will it take you to review? Just think of how long authors spend on their stories, how long betas spend editing and show your appreciation by reviewing!

I've even prepared some cut-and-past reviews (idea courtesy of tumblin' di) so you have no excuse not to!

_I have only one word for you: edit._

_Why haven't we had any peen yet?_

_You're genius, pure genius._

_Can you recommend any __good__ stories?_

_Do you want fries with your burger?_

_I like the story, but I'm really getting a bit ticked off at the lack of 'M' substance. Come on!_

_Someone told me this was a BDSM story. What chapter is that on?_

_You live in one of those states where marijuana is legal, don't you?_

_Your story is so sweet; I'm going to let my 10 year old daughter read it. (__Uh, you might not want to do that.)_

_When will Jacob be back?_

Thanks for taking the time to read my story (so far), Caitlin xx


End file.
